dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Light District
Red Light District is the second level of L.A. Meltdown in Duke Nukem 3D. Summary Following on directly from Hollywood Holocaust, Red Light District features a strip club and a building demolition. The 2nd level of Duke Nukem 3D. Based on Duke's reputation, one had to know he'd make his way to the Red Light District. The level begins with Duke riding the elevator he blew up at the end of level 1 down to the bottom of the shaft. Duke then makes his way out into the open street, where many pig cops, as well as a Pig Cop aircraft, greet him. Duke makes his way into "Forbidden Videos and Books," where he enters a code to get into the owner's apartment. Inside, the blue Access Card can be found. Duke then makes his way to the other end of the "S" shaped road (one end being the starting point) where he finds the blue access card switch. This triggers another set of switches to rise, and the correct code triggers the building across the street to be demolished. Duke makes his way through the rubble and finds the yellow Access Card (as well as a manhole cover which leads to the sewers, a secret area). Duke makes his way back to the yellow Access Card door and enters the club. Inside, many pig cops are there to "check his weapons" and maybe use them against him! Duke clears the room, and makes his way to the bar area, where the red Access Card card is located in a cabinet behind the bar. This key opens the strip club, noted by the large garage door. When in the strip club, look for a vent high on the wall in one of the corners. This vent takes Duke backstage, where he can jump on many crates and make his way to the attic. The nuke button is in sight, but as Duke ventures towards it, he is trapped by the pig cops, who exclaim: "Gotcha now, you bastard, and we're gonna fry your ass!", or, simply "We're gonna fry your ass, Nukem!" Oh well, I guess it's off to Death Row... Secrets You enter on an elevator. It becomes stuck; press open to lower it fully. Enter the pornography store to the left; press open against the right side of the door, which revolves. Turn left and proceed to the back of the store. Turn left through the alcove to find a row of viewing booths. Open each one; some have garbage cans holding items. The last booth has a door instead of a screen; open it to reveal an RPG. Blast the cracked wall at the end of the hallway to get to the restroom. In the restroom, press open on the hand dryer by the sink to open a panel to the left of it, containing Night Vision Goggles. Exit the restroom, and you're back in the main area. Follow the shelves along the wall to your left. Press open on the one third from the left. It will swing open, revealing Pipe Bombs and armor. 1. Go to the front counter. Use the monitor and get the atomic health from the top of the shelf. Move along the shelf to the right, to the corner. Press open against the corner to reveal an area with a holoduke. 2. Unlock the red door using the three switches next to it; the code is on/off/on. Proceed down the hallway, and enter the passage to the right of the elevator. At the back, get the atomic health. 3. After finishing the Secret 2, go back out to the first hallway. Take the elevator. In the next room, get the Chaingun Cannon from the bed. Open the red door in the wall to get the blue access card. Flip the switch by the window to lower a sign, then jump out the window. Use the silver vent running along the building to get to the ledge by the sign, to get the ammo left by the enemies that were there. Drop to the road. At this end of the road is the yellow access card. Go to the left of it to find an alcove. Enter the blue access card, and four switches pop up. Enter the code off/on/on/off to reveal another switch; flip this and the building across the street will collapse. Jump up at the left side of the building, and cross the area to find the yellow access card. Also at this end is a manhole; blow it with an explosive, but don't fall down it at this time. Go back to the yellow access card door. Follow the passageway to a room with a pool table. Go to the left to the restroom; break the garbage can you pass for ammo. Enter the bathroom. There is a vent on the wall; this connects to the one you passed coming in. Go to the toilet, jump on it, and press open on the wall behind it to find a passageway leading to a sewer. Get the items here. At the far end of the sewer is an atomic health; above you in this area is the manhole you blew off earlier. 4. Go back to the restroom. Turn left at the lobby. Play pool all you want by pressing open against the side of the pool table, or shooting the pool balls. (They will shatter if hit with a large weapon.) When you've had your fill, go to the end of the room opposite where you entered, and take the first ramp to the right. In this room (which resembles a bar), use the monitor, and go behind the counter. Duck and open the doors low on the wall to find the red access card. Go back the way you came, and turn right to follow the lit-up arrows. Enter the red access card door. This room is filled with women; do not shoot any or more enemies will appear. Wait for the wall-platforms with strippers to open; when they do, turn left and jump on the couch in the corner. Turn around and jump on the wall platform to the room that has opened (behind the girl in brown). 5. Go to the right and jump from the table to the vent high on the wall. 6. You will pick up an atomic health before landing backstage. Use the monitor if you wish, then cross the stage and use the switch to open the curtain. Use the jetpack to get to the platform to the right of the switch, holding night vision goggles. 7. Go to center stage, jump onto the high platform, and turn around to jump to the ledge. Go around the corner and press open on the light spot on the left wall, to find a Portable Medkit. 8. At the end of the hallway, you will see the level-end button. Move toward it, and bars will slam down on both sides. A message will say "We're gonna fry your ass, Nukem!" and the level will end. Easter Eggs * In the back of the bar where Duke gets the red access card, If you look towards where the woman in a blue tank top is facing, there is a TV displaying what looks like OJ Simpson's Police Chase. Speedrun It's possible to demolish the building before collecting the blue card by crouching behind where the button is and pressing the "use" key. Jetpacking over the intended level end trigger will allow you to hit a functional self destruct button from certain angles. If you then let the intended trigger start, hit a key for one of the submenus, and return to the game once the audio file finishes, you'll go directly to E1M4. Screenshots Duke Nukem must die.png Car Chase.png eduke32 2018-10-21 14-42-27-148.png eduke32 2018-10-22 13-40-00-331.png eduke32 2018-10-21 14-43-06-648.png eduke32 2018-10-21 14-43-16-380.png eduke32 2018-10-21 14-46-58-148.png eduke32 2018-10-21 14-47-42-870.png eduke32 2018-10-22 13-37-47-499.png eduke32 2018-10-21 14-48-30-144.png eduke32 2018-10-21 14-48-52-285.png|Secret #3 eduke32 2018-10-21 14-49-20-866.png eduke32 2018-10-21 14-50-36-870.png Beta Playthrough For those who may be interested, the gameplay footage below illustrates many differences between beta version 0.99 and the final version of the level. In the beta version, this level is called "Mean Streets" instead of "Red Light District." Perhaps the most notable difference from the final version of the level is the area where the blue key card is used to detonate the building. This area sits much closer to the detonated building in the beta version of the game. Also, when the "Duke Nukem Must Die" sign is revealed, Duke Nukem will say, "I don't think so!" The sewer, which is not shown in this footage, also exhibits several interesting differences from the final version. The manhole covering that leads to the sewer is positioned outside of the detonated building in the beta version. Unlike the final version, there are also explosives on the inside of the sewer that can be detonated to open a pathway into the bathroom of the strip club. In the final version, this pathway can only be opened from the bathroom side. However, accessing the sewer does not allow you to skip the blue and yellow keys; a prison cell door in the sewer - which does not exist in the final version - prevents the player from entering the strip club early. When the player uses the yellow key to open the door in the streets above, this prison cell door disappears, allowing the player to travel back-and-forth between the bathroom and the sewer. Although not shown in this footage, using the no-clip cheat reveals that beta version 0.99 of the game does not contain the second exit button or hidden room beneath the "Duke Nukem Must Die" sign, as discussed in the Trivia section below. This suggests these features were added very late in development. Trivia * Aside from levels that end with bosses, this is the only level of the game in which the player doesn't need to hit the auto-destruct button to get to the next level. * A modified version of this level (Deja Vu) appears in the Duke: Nuclear Winter expansion. * This level contains a second exit button. See "Redundant Exit Buttons" on the exit button page. Category:Duke Nukem 3D levels